Many behaviors are undesirable, and often persons participating in undesirable behaviors would like to be able to change them, or may be unaware of the severity of the undesirable behavior. One such undesirable behavior is overeating, which is detrimental to an individual's health and well-being. Such individuals generally know they should eat less, but do have an effective tool to modify the undesirable behavior.
Currently, some methods available for persons desiring to modify an undesirable behavior generally involve self-monitoring of food intake such as point counting, diet diaries, and various other calorie-counting related methods. While such methods have been used numerous times in research studies, these methods rely completely on self-reporting, which inherently can be unreliable and therefore ineffective. For example, diet diary applications on “smart” phones and personal digital assistants have been helpful by being readily available and providing databases of nutrition information, but unless an individual accurately reports and or remembers their food intake, these methods are limited by the inherent problems of under reporting and/or false reporting.
In accordance with the present disclosure invention there are presented devices and methods for behavior assessment and modification which overcome the foregoing difficulties.